It all started when
by Forced Simile
Summary: It's a typical day at the Misaki house until Yugi wakes up. Ayeka and Ryoko are trying to keep Tenchi away from her, but Sasami is trying to get them together...Can relationships ever be easy in the Misaki house?
1. Default Chapter

Ambie-Chan: Yep, I'm back and with a new story!  
  
Nezumi: *dressed like the grim reaper* I'm back too.  
  
Ambie-Chan: Why are you dressed like that?  
  
Nezumi: I want you to work on your story, or I'll kill you in a gruesome fashion.  
  
Ambie-Chan: Well, stop because you'll scare away the readers and I *will* work on my story no matter how you persuade me to do it. Okay people, few things you should know:  
  
I am a very open minded Tenchi fan. I like a lot of different Tenchi pairings. So do me a favor and PLEASE do not flame me for the pairing I picked. It is partially important to the storyline. If you get that upset with the pairings, write your own fanfic or don't read it. ^-^  
  
I blended the storylines of the Tenchi series a bit, and it's a crossover with Gundam Wing and Inu Yasha, but that won't be for about a few chapters.  
  
And now the ever annoying disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TENCHI. I do own my made up characters. But you don't meet them this chapter.  
  
Okay, now the story!  
----------------------------------  
  
Chapther One: The Sleeper Wakes  
It was a fairly normal day at the Misaki household. Ayeka and Ryoko blew up half the house, Mihoshi broke another glass and Ryo-oki finished off another batch of carrots. Sasami, who was now a tender eighteen, was constantly working around the house. Since it was after breakfast, she decided to go visit Yugi, her dear friend who was put to sleep so she could grow up to be a better person. Ryo-oki jumped on top of her head.  
  
"Are you coming to visit Yugi too?" Sasami asked the cabbit.  
  
"Meeoow!"  
  
"I take that as yes."  
  
Sasami and Ryo-oki raced up the stairs to the shrine. Sasami stopped when she saw Tenchi and Yosho (a.k.a. Katsuhiko) practicing. Sasami stood with Yosho.  
  
"Straiten your back Tenchi...Focus...and tighten up that last swing with your sword," she said.  
  
"Oh, great, now you have Sasami on my back too?" Tenchi complained. Yosho laughed.  
  
"It's only natural she tells you what you're doing wrong, she is the source of the Light Hawk Wings," Yosho replied.  
  
"You seem distracted Tenchi. What's wrong?" Sasami asked. Tenchi's eyes grew dark but then he smiled.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I guess pretty girls like you make me nervous," he said. He picked up his sword and went back to practicing.  
  
"I see it too Sasami, he's very distracted. But he's not saying what's bothering him," Yosho said. Sasami looked very grim. She continued until she came to Yugi's cave. Sasami sighed and sat on the floor of the cave.  
  
"Yugi, Tenchi seems very sad and lonely. I know he misses you," Sasami said.  
  
"I miss him too."  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're awake?"  
  
"I'm awake? I am awake!"  
  
Yugi sat up in her pod, and Sasami helped her out.  
  
"Wow, it feels so good to move around..." Yugi said, stretching. Sasami and Yugi ran outside.  
  
"Come on and I'll make you breakfast!" Sasami said. The happy young women bounded down the stairs with Ryo-oki at their heels.  
  
***  
  
Ayeka was reading a book quietly, when she heard two pairs of footsteps rush into the kitchen. She looked up, puzzled, and then went back to reading. Then she heard giggling.  
  
"Yeah, I got a letter from my mom. For some odd reason, she seems bent on finding the oldest man on Jurai," Sasami said over some sizzling food. There was laughter from another girl, who Ayeka had heard only once. Ayeka burst into the kitchen. There, sat a young woman of about 22, with blond hair and blue eyes, but that eternally cheerful glimmer in her eyes was the same.  
  
"SAKUYA!!!!!" Ayeka screamed at the top of her lungs and fainted. Yugi kneeled over her.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked. Ayeka opened her eyes.  
  
"Sakuya..."  
  
"Not Sakuya, Yugi."  
  
Ayeka jumped to her feet.  
  
"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY TENCHI!" Ayeka screeched.  
  
"HE'S NOT YOUR TENCHI!" Ryoko yelled.  
  
"HE WILL BE IF THIS WOMAN STAYS AWAY FROM HIM!"  
  
"OH-HO! SO SAKUYA'S BACK! STAY AWAY FROM MY TENCHI!"  
  
"HE'S NOT YOURS EITHER!"  
  
"WANNA BET!"  
  
Ryoko threw an energy ball at Ayeka and she blocked it. They started to charge up a powerful attack but a large Light Hawk Wing shot up in front of them.  
  
"Take it outside." Sasami said authoritatively. The two quarreling women went outside and continued their fight. Yugi stroked Ryo-oki's head.  
  
"You deal with this everyday?" She asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Let's surprise Tenchi with you coming back. Until you two are married, you can stay in my room."  
  
"You actually think we'll get married?"  
  
"Yeah! Why wouldn't you?"  
  
Yugi blushed. Washu came into the kitchen.  
  
"Hi Yugi, since you're back, when do I have to stop using Tenchi as my guinea pig?" she asked.  
  
"Umm...."  
  
"After tonight, you can no longer use him for your guinea pig," Sasami said placing an omelet infront of Yugi,  
  
"This is why true love sucks. I can never keep my guinea pig..." Washu complained.  
  
"Okay, you and I are going to go shopping and you need a super cool, but casual look for dinner tonight!"  
  
"You really think we can do this? I mean Ayeka and Ryoko will get really mad..." Yugi said.  
  
"Don't worry about them! They can't hurt you!"  
  
***  
  
Yugi and Sasami were searching all over for the perfect outfit for that night, and for clothes in general, because Yugi had very few clothes. But for that night, they decided on a jeans skirt with funky fabric sewn all over it and a nice, warm orange sweater.  
  
"You'll look so cute!" Sasami squealed. Yugi blushed.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
"Meeooww!!!" Ryo-oki said. A sales person came up to them.  
  
"We don't allow pets in the store miss."  
  
The girls paid for the clothes and left.  
  
"Operation Cupid is in progress!" Sasami cried.  
  
"Mew!" Ryo-oki said. Yugi smiled. Maybe, finally, she had a chance to be genuinely happy  
  
--------------------------  
  
Ambie-Chan: So how was it? Was it good? Was it bad? If you hate it, like I said before, leave. If you like it, review!!! PLEASE!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Ambie-Chan: Here's chapter two so you don't have to wait long. ^-^  
  
Oh yeah, for you people who are sticklers about disclaimers: I don't own Tenchi. If I did, this would have been part of the show. But I DO own Shikiro. Okay ya happy? Read the story, NO FLAMES, and we will all be happy. ^-^  
  
---------------------  
  
Chapter two: The Date  
Tenchi came home, from the shrine, and dodged another explosion from a fight with Ayeka and Ryoko. Kiyone and Mihoshi were home.  
  
"Tenchi, Tenchi!" Mihoshi cried, "You'd never guess who's-"  
  
Kiyone covered her mouth.  
  
"We just saw a famous J-pop singer at work that's all," Kiyone said.  
  
"Really? Who?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Uh...Hikaru Utada. Washu's looking for you."  
  
Tenchi nodded and walked down the hall toward Washu's lab. Washu opened the door.  
  
"Come in quick, I have to officially retire you as my lab rat today," she said, pulling him in.  
  
"What?"  
  
***  
  
Ayeka managed to find a way to end the fight with Ryoko. Ayeka stormed into Sasami's room, where Yugi was. She was finally going to tell Yugi what was on her mind, Tenchi was going to be her's whether Sasami or Yugi liked it or not.  
  
"Yugi! I want you to stop this nonsense now! Tenchi is the love of my life, and I don't want you interfering!" Ayeka cried. Yugi gave Ayeka a blank look.  
  
"Well? Don't you understand? I don't want you to-"  
  
"Why does Jurian royalty always take the things I love the most," Yugi asked her, "All I wanted for the past ten years I've been asleep is to be with Tenchi again."  
  
"But how can that be? You weren't Sakuya."  
  
"Sakuya was a projection of my feelings. I did love Tenchi."  
  
Ayeka was taken aback. She softened her expression and put her hand on Yugi's shoulder.  
  
"I won't discourage you from loving Tenchi. But be aware, you are my rival now," Ayeka said with a smile. Yugi nodded.  
  
"Thank you Ayeka."  
  
***  
  
Sasami and Ryo-oki were working on dinner.  
  
"Ooooh this is my best work yet!" Sasami cried.  
  
"What are you making Sasami? It looks good," Tenchi asked.  
  
"Nothing in particular, but there's going to be a surprise at dinner!"  
  
Tenchi gave her a puzzled look. She continued cooking and paid him no mind. He shrugged and went upstairs to his room. When Sasami was sure he was in his room, she called all the girls to the kitchen.  
  
"Okay everyone, I know you all have your special feelings for Tenchi," she began, "But this date is something I want Yugi to have. I don't want you all to bother her tonight. This is the one chance she'll have to be alone with Tenchi, no interruptions. And I don't care how long it takes for them to finish NO ONE will bother them, understand?"  
  
"Totally!" Kiyone said.  
  
"Sounds reasonable," Ayeka replied. Ryoko looked stunned.  
  
"How can you all just say that? Tenchi will be taken from us for sure!" Ryoko cried.  
  
"Tenchi isn't going anywhere, he cares for us regardless of who comes into his life," Sasami said.  
  
"Just what do you know about love, Sasami? Have you ever been in love?"  
  
"Yes, hasn't everyone?"  
  
"Who did you think about all the time?"  
  
"I thought about him, and I still do! But does that mean I don't care for you and everyone else the same way?"  
  
"You don't understand, I want Tenchi to feel that way about me!"  
  
"And how long have you been trying? You can't force him to love you! No matter how much you press him!"  
  
"No, I want Tenchi and Tenchi only!"  
  
Ryoko stormed away. Sasami was very angry and she went back to cooking in a huff. As everyone left she slowed down. Ryo-oki looked at her sadly as Sasami gazed out the window.  
  
"Shikiro...will I ever see you again?"  
  
***  
  
Tenchi came downstairs for dinner.  
  
"You're having dinner on the patio tonight, Tenchi," Sasami said. Tenchi went outside and saw two places set, and a young woman with blond hair was sitting at one of them.  
  
"Hello, are you one of Sasami's friends?" Tenchi said.  
  
"Yes," she replied. She turned to face him. Tenchi was frozen, those eyes, that face, it could only be...  
  
"Sakuya?" Tenchi blurted out. She lowered her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"Yugi, but if you really prefer Sakuya, I'll go by that."  
  
"No Yugi's fine. So...what did you dream about while you were asleep?"  
  
***  
  
The other girls and Yosho were eating dinner in a very tense atmosphere. Ryoko kept giving Sasami deathly looks, and Sasami was in a daze of some sort. Yosho picked up his food and left.  
  
"It is not good to eat in such a hostile place," he said as he got up. Sasami continued to be in a trance like state.  
  
"What's the matter little Sasami? What I said finally sinking in?" Ryoko said mockingly. Sasami got up and left the table.  
  
"Can't handle the fact that I'm right?"  
  
"You're wrong! You are wrong, wrong, WRONG! Tenchi will always care for us no matter what! You just have to believe that!" Sasami cried.  
  
"I want Tenchi's undying love! Not his general care for me!"  
  
"Well, you'll never have it! Just like I will never have Shikiro's!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Sasami had already bolted out the door, tears streaming down her face. Ayeka ran towards the door, and then stopped. It was no use, Sasami had to sort this out on her own.  
  
"Shikiro..."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Ambie-Chan: So did you like it? Good. If you haven't already REVIEW!!! Oh yeah, if you're wondering what happened to Nezumi...Well she's inflicting torture on my poor Web Watcher, Raven from Zoids Chaotic Century...I hope she doesn't break his spine from that bone crushing hug she gave him...you don't want to see that... 


	3. Chapter 3

Ambie-Chan: Nezumi's back...with poor Raven...  
  
Nezumi: I love him! You can't make me let him go!!!!  
  
Raven: When I get out of this I'm going to kill you.  
  
Ambie-Chan: I might just have to let Raven go...This is cruel and unusual punishment for anyone...  
  
Nezumi: What's that supposed to mean!!!  
  
Ambie-Chan: Exactly what you thought.  
  
Nezumi: GRRAHH!!!!! STOP BEING SO MEAN!!! WAAAAHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Ambie-Chan: Okay, I'm leaving, just read this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, you get it, I don't own Tenchi, Shikiro is my character.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Chapter Three: Laws are Laid  
Ever since the day Tenchi and Yugi had their date, Sasami isolated herself from everyone. Ayeka was very worried about her, but Washu told her not to worry too much.  
  
"It's something that happened to her when she was Tsunami, Shikiro is...well, you'll find out soon," Washu said, with an odd, yet all knowing smile. Sasami sat quietly in the kitchen, her hair still in pigtails. Yugi took over cooking while Sasami was in her slump.  
  
"Why, Yugi? Why did he leave?" Sasami asked, clawing at her scunchies, desperate to leave girlhood behind. Yugi stopped chopping vegetables, sighed, and looked at her.  
  
"Why did they imprison me for five thousand years?" She replied, with a lonely look in her blue eyes. Sasami pulled out her pigtails and let her sky-blue hair cascade down her back. She gazed out the window with a distant look in her pink eyes. Ryo-oki looked at her sadly and nudged her hand.  
  
"You look so much like Tsunami," Yugi said. Sasami's face faltered and she sighed.  
  
"Even Tsunami's beauty wasn't enough to keep him with me."  
  
Ayeka came in with a stack of letters and dropped one on the counter.  
  
"From Mom," Ayeka said, with an unusual indifference. Sasami stared at it quizzically for a few minutes, then opened it and began reading. After reading a few sentences, she giggled and looked up at Yugi.  
  
"Remember when I told you about Mom's bizarre project to find the oldest Jurian? She found him, and he's over six hundred billion years old! That's older than the Goddess Trees! She wants me to meet him, he seems to know a lot about them."  
  
"So are you going?"  
  
"You bet, I need a laugh."  
  
***  
  
Ryoko watched Tenchi train as she had done almost everyday since she first met him. Tenchi's lean, muscular arms swung the sword in a way that set her soul on fire. Her joy in watching him was spoiled, when Yugi came with his lunch. She said something to him that Ryoko couldn't hear, and Tenchi began to laugh heartily. Ryoko growled, Tenchi was always so happy with that girl. Yugi picked up one of his practice swords.  
  
"Your form is excellent. Try and see if you can beat me," she said. Tenchi obliged and got into a fighting stance with an exited twinkle in his brown eyes. They began exchanging blows. At first, they matched each other blow for blow, trying to feel each other out. Then Tenchi began to exert more power into each strike, and moving with the skill of a samurai. He did a few quick strikes, which were barely blocked by his opponent. Yugi, for a girl who slept for about ten years and was only awake for about two weeks, was pretty fast, and managed to keep out of his reach. She moved with cat-like grace and struck his sword with calculated strength. The wooden swords flew until Tenchi had his sword pointing at her stomach, and Yugi had hers inches away from his throat.  
  
"Are you trying to kill me?" Tenchi chuckled.  
  
"Yes, you are so evil!" Yugi said giggling. Ryoko glowered down at them with her amber eyes flashing in rage.  
  
"Yugi can't have Tenchi. She just can't," Ryoko mumbled. As Yugi left, Ryoko followed her. Yugi was about to go down the stairs, Ryoko appeared behind her and gave her a shove. Yugi did a handspring off one of the steps onto the next platform and took on a fighting stance. She looked at her attacker.  
  
"Oh it's only you Ryoko," She said with a relaxed smile, and walked down the stairs. Ryoko growled and glowing, red streams of energy came from her eyes. Yugi was going to take Tenchi from her, and that was the last thing she wanted. She formed her energy sword and charged at Yugi. Yugi put up a shield as she jumped down a few steps.  
  
"Ryoko, what's wrong?" Yugi asked as she backed away.  
  
"Tenchi is mine, and you won't take him away from me!" Ryoko cried. She threw a few energy balls at her. Yugi jumped down a few flights of stairs and ran to the yard.  
  
"This ends now!" Ryoko yelled as she rushed to stab her. A light hawk wing shot up in front of her. In the distance, Sasami was coming toward them, her eyes glowing blue.  
  
"I can do this Sasami, it's a fight she wants, and it's a fight she's going to get," Yugi cried. Sasami nodded. Yugi put up several of her own Light Hawk wings, and her eyes glowed and eerie yellow. She formed a sword and charged Ryoko. The sky grew black as they fought. Yugi slashed Ryoko across her stomach, and gave her a swift kick in her side. Ryoko made an uneasy recovery and jabbed her energy sword desperately at Yugi. Yugi, dodged her attacks effortlessly and punched her square in the face. Ryoko held her face in her hands and fired several energy attacks at her antagonist. Yugi slapped them away and charged at her. Yugi grabbed Ryoko by her throat and held her an arm's length away.  
  
"You are right, only one of us can have Tenchi's full devotion, but you have to win him fair and square. I won't attack you, and you won't attack me," Yugi said. Ryoko gave a weak nod of approval and Yugi let go of her throat. They descended to the ground and shook hands. Meanwhile, Washu and Yosho were watching, the fight from the shrine.  
  
"Did you sense it too Yosho?" Washu asked.  
  
"Yes, she used Light Hawk Wings," he replied, "But that can only mean one thing."  
  
"There was more to the creation of Yugi than we thought."  
  
------------------------  
  
Ambie-Chan: Once again, I am alone at the end of this chapter...but that's okay! Poor Raven...I'm going to have to help him get away from Nezumi- chan...she's just crazy...and she hasn't had any sugar today. But then again, if I have sugar, I'm scary. It's VERY SCARY. And I'm not nearly as crazy as Nezumi is normally. But like always, please review, and no flames please. See ya next chapter! 


End file.
